Fight for Millennia
by EgyptianMyah
Summary: A story about an Earthbender, Airbender, and Firebender. One wishes for peace, One dreams of freedom, while one suffers from a broken heart. An ancient scripture holds all the secrets. ZukoOC, JetOC, SokkaOC.
1. Chapter 1: Over Enemy Lines

Miss Myah Sierra Mylinnia at your service! Not! Haha!

This is my newest story! Yay!!! Now I have…(Pauses to count) OHMIFRICKENGOD!!! That is officially ten things posted! And only one thing is complete! (It's a oneshot…) Damn… I really need to kick my posting up a bit…

Oh well, surely you would like to know what this story is about… Here's a more detailed summary about what will be in this wonderful story…

A young airbender, older sister of the Avatar, takes charge and makes everyone believe she's the real thing. What could happen when Fire Nation captures her, revealing all her secrets? Past and Future? Meanwhile, Prince Zuko learns of an ancient saying. He searches for the reasoning behind it and finds that all riddles have a secret message. However, another also searches for the same thing. Will this younger firebender find the secret first or will she hand over every clue she has?

I don't not own no fire, wind, water, earth, or Aang… Huh? Uh… I don't own Avatar…

* * *

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender…_**

**__**

**_"Fight for Millennia…"_**

**__**

**_Prologue/Chapter One: Over Enemy Lines…_**

* * *

A young girl lay on her bed, thinking about the boy sitting on the other side of the door. Her brother, Aang, a young boy… Too young of a boy. He was the Avatar… Who would've ever thought that the boy that she had looked down on all these years would be a savior of thousands…?

She shook away the thoughts. She had so much to do. So much planning, so much packing…

Suddenly, three things happened. First, something hit the young girl's bedroom window, second, making her practically jump out of her skin. Then, third, a small flame flickered on her windowsill.

She clambered over to the window and opened it, tapping out the flame. Looking down, she saw a boy with shoulder length black hair and bright golden eyes. He wore airbender clothes, but was, of course, a firebender…

"What are you doing!?" the girl mouthed to him.

He silently beckoned her down with his hand and made sure no one was around. She stepped on the sill and jumped out, falling quite a few feet before gently hitting the ground. "What are you doing?" she whispered, now only a few inches from him.

"C'mon…" he told her and turned, taking off down the dirt road she lived on.

Paces later, the two jolted into a dark alley on a deserted street. Even the light of the shining full moon couldn't reach them now.

The young girl heard the firebender move away from her and a blazing fire appeared before her on a small pile of logs. "Can you talk to me now?" she asked.

The boy sat down on a spare log and rested his hands on his knees, looking up at her. Before the firelight, her features glistened. Her long blond hair flowed down her waist, her silver eyes shining in the dark. "I don't know… Am I able to?"

She smiled and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're asking me?"

"Mylinnia…"

The blonde glanced up at him, "Yes?"

He shrugged her off and stared at her. "Y-you… You said you loved me. Only days ago you said it…" he started, "I wanted to ask you about a trip…"

"Trip?" Mylinnia repeated, "You mean, to Fire Nation?"

The boy narrowed his eyes, thinking over his words. "I don't know what to tell you, but…" he hesitated, "Saying this… I wanted to…"

He was interrupted by the young girls lips pressed firmly on his. She pulled away slowly, teasing him. "Can you please speak clearly?" she asked with a small smirk. "Without stuttering, please?"

"Come with me to Fire Nation…" he spat out quickly, "Come before things go from bad to worse…" He bit his bottom lip at Mylinnia's bewildered look. "Don't tell me you didn't think it odd that I snuck out to see you in airbender garb."

"I thought you were crazy," she giggled, "like always."

"Why do you think the airbenders have revealed who the Avatar is?" the firebender asked seriously, "Rumors have flown around that the Fire Nation will start a war. I know the truth behind the rumors…"

"And!? Are they true!?" the blonde asked, all fun forgotten, "You can't let a war break out!"

"Mylinnia!" he growled, grabbing her shoulders, "What do you think I can do!?" He paused, breathing to calm himself, "I taught you some firebending… The best thing I can do is bring you to safety. You will get attacked if you stay here…"

"And what of my brother?" she asked, worry washing over her.

The firebender bit his bottom lip, "I have come for you…"

"No…"

There was a piercing silence. A buzzing in every ear. The two looked at each other for a moment and Mylinnia stood, glaring.

"H-he…" the boy muttered, then whispered a few words Mylinnia couldn't make out.

The blonde turned and began to walk, stopping only when she felt a hand grip her wrist. "Aang can come…" he whispered in her ear, "but he must know SOME firebending. If he doesn't, he could possibly be killed."

Mylinnia gave him a stern look as he finished his explanation.

"It takes years to learn a simple bending technique, Mylinnia…" he murmured, "Remember how long it took for me to teach you the little that you know? Can you really get him to learn one thing in a few nights time?"

"I know I can teach him how to firebend…" she said with a reassuring smile, "Then we can be together without any intrusions." She then flung her arms around his neck, forcing a kiss over his worried frown.

"You're sure?" came the firebenders muffled voice. He could barely be heard beneath Mylinnia's kiss.

She quickly pulled away. "Of course!" she exclaimed as though he had said something way too obvious, "You think I can't!? I'll prove you wrong, I promise! Meet me two streets below the northern temple at dusk in two nights…"

"Two nights!? I mean, I know you can do whatever you set your mind to, but… It's just that…"

"It's just that Aang isn't THAT bright?" she finished, "Yes. Two nights will be enough… I do believe that the Avatar can learn a simple fire bending technique in two nights."

This had been my worst mistake…

My hated memory…

My regretted feelings…

--Mylinnia...

* * *

_Simply put… Aang has an older sister that's in love with the enemy and made a grave mistake by telling them who the Avatar was. To think, I'm not good at summaries._

_This was probably the shortest chapter I've ever written… Maybe I should add more…Nah. The rest of this part of the tale will show up occasionally in flashbacks. The next chappie should start with a present day scene. Probably Zuko or Katara and Sokka… Hm… This should get interesting…_

_**Love.Peace.And all that Bull...**_

__

_**Myah…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ice, Penguin, & Female Avatar

_Man, I'm tired…_

_I stayed up till… 3:48 trying to write this. So, now that it's done… ENJOY! (Wow, it's so easy to be enthusiastic when you're typing…)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. (It is waaay too late to think of something funny to say…) "Peeep!" Ha… ha… ha…_

* * *

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender…**_

_**"Fight for Millennia…"**_

_**Chapter Two: Ice, Penguins, and a Female Avatar…**_

_**

* * *

**_

A young girl of fourteen leaned over the side of the huge ship on which she had been sailing for the past year or so. The water here was a bit murky, but she could see the outlines of fish and other creatures beneath the surface. She yawned…

"Akira!" shouted THAT voice. THAT voice wouldn't leave her alone and it NEVER stopped shouting and complaining. Perfect. The voice of a Prince.

"Yes," she called back in an exasperated tone, "What does his highness need? A tissue, perhaps?"

"Do NOT get mouthy!" Prince Zuko ordered, "I will remove you from my sight if you do so wish."

Akira bit her tongue back from telling him that he'd only shout louder if she wasn't in sight and bowed her head. "What can I possibly do for you, sir?"

"We're docking in a few minutes. Your job is to collect whatever supplies deemed necessary and restock on raw meat." he told her informatively, "You're on the first boat heading ashore…"

"Restocking!?" the girl asked in disbelief, "That could take hours!"

Prince Zuko narrowed his eyes, "Are you disobeying orders?"

Akira tried to stutter a proper excuse, but gave up when a man behind the Prince shouted, "First boat ashore! Hurry it up! Anyone who's comin'!" She then sighed and made her way to the boat.

Crowding onto the small rowboat would've been impossible if not for her size. (Rini, this is NOT a short analogy. I am simply stating that everyone in the boat is way older and bigger. You are 14.) She squeezed into seat on the edge of the vessel, so she could look into the water.

Dark red hair pulled into a side ponytail met her alongside bright green eyes. She smiled at her reflection, despite her current situation.

A short while later, she hopped happily onto a pier, thankful to be away from the number of stinking shouting men.

"What's yer order?" asked one man to another.

"I'm s'pose to be restockin' our meat supply."

"Really? Me too…"

"I'm supposed to be collecting miscellaneous supplies," another man groaned.

"I was ordered to do both!"

"Dammit!" swore the first.

"That Prince Zuko! He doesn't think we can do our job! He thinks if he sends all of us out, one of us is bound to get it right!"

"C'mon men!" the largest man shouted, "We'll show that stuck-up Prince! We'll give 'im more than 'e can chew!"

All the men cheered in agreement and set off to town. Akira watched in amusement. "That Prince thinks I'm as stupid as them?" she asked herself, "Like I'm gonna waste my time doing something twenty other guys are doin'…"

The red-haired girl then set off to her right. She was gonna hang out on the beach while waiting to load back up. Like Zuko could really be too disappointed if she came back empty-handed. He enjoyed pointing out how useless she was anyway.

"That jerk," she mumbled, "Stupid, stuck-up, broadsword mastering, jerk!" She picked up two twigs and imitated a cool broadsword technique she had seen the Prince work on countless times. "I'll beat him one day. I know I can do it!" She brought the twig down in a swift imitation of cutting something in half when it flew from her hands, hitting something a few feet away.

Akira inspected the solid object she had accidentally hit. "A block of ice?" she asked, looking closer, "But… There's something in side…" She looked around too see if anyone was watching and saw a little bird-like creature watching her from the water.

"Peep?" it asked cutely.

"What do you want?" Akira asked in a harsh tone, "Shoo. Get."

The little bird dove into the water and disappeared.

Akira raised an eyebrow and placed her two hands on the ice, attempting to remove it from where anyone might see her, however failing miserably when it wouldn't budge. She bent her knees and pushed harder. She could feel the sand move beneath her and she fell to her knees over the block of ice.

"Peep?" squeaked a voice.

The red-haired girl looked over the ice to see the bird-like creature again. Now that it wasn't in the water, it was easily identified as a small penguin. It squeaked once more and shot a ball of water out of its mouth into the agitated girls face.

"You stupid little thing!" she shouted, putting a knee onto the ice in an effort to climb over. She pulled herself on it and suddenly slipped, falling head-first into the sand. She sat up and rubbed her head, glaring at the little penguin.

"Peep peep!" it squealed louder, running towards the ice and slamming into it.

"Suicidal little thing, aren't you?" Akira asked with a small smile. She looked to where the bird was slamming and widened her eyes. "Is that…? It looks like… a shoulder…"

"Peep?" asked the penguin as she rose to her feet, wiping her hands.

"Screw trying to get this thing out of sight," she growled, "I'll just melt it here."

Akira reached her hands out before her and concentrated hard on the ice. The air around her hands heated violently and the solid was now turning into a liquid.

"Pepe peepe!"

"You're right…" Akira replied, guessing what the bird had said, "This isn't hot enough!"

At this, flames blasted from her hands, engulfing the ice completely. Before she knew it, she was standing in mud, thinking about whether it was enough or not.

"Peepe peeeeeep!" squealed the penguin, snatching her attention from the ice, and turning down her flames a bit.

Suddenly, a pained scream filled the air from right in front of her.

Akira stepped back, pulling her hands back to her side in shock. Curled up in a ball in what was left of the ice, was a girl about one year her senior. She had long golden hair flowing to her waist, while her eyes were squeezed shut, full of held back tears.

The little penguin was jumping up and down and when it realized the red-haired girl wasn't doing anything, it charged at her feet, attacking wildly.

"Hey! Hey! That's not nice you stupid thing!" Akira shouted trying to shoo it away with her feet. She then noticed that two misty silver eyes were glaring at her. "A-are you okay?" she asked the girl cautiously, "Do you speak my language?"

"I can understand you fine…" she girl growled harshly. Her eyes were narrowed and she was holding a wound on her left shoulder protectively. "You… released me from ice?" she asked, glancing at the mud she was sitting in.

Akira nodded hesitantly, "Yeah… Are you hurt? Can I help?"

Silver eyes narrowed evilly, "You're a firebender?"

"Uh-huh…"

"If you were going to use firebending to let me out, you could have turned down the temperature. It would've taken longer, but it would've hurt way less…" she stated knowingly, "However, I wouldn't expect someone from Fire Nation to care to much about my well-being…"

Akira bit her bottom lip, "Sorry about your wound…" She scanned over the girls clothes. She wasn't wearing anything that signified what country she was from. Just a dark tan kimono with burn marks covering it. She walked forward and reached out to the blonde… Big mistake…

Once the red-haired girl was in range, she did a quick backflip, knocking her foot into the firebenders chin. She then swirled in place a few feet away, causing a mixture of sand and mud to fly into the air.

Akira shielded herself with as much fire as she could summon, which wasn't much. After tiring herself out helping this girl, she couldn't concentrate too much. It seemed as though this girl was controlling the air to through the sand at her. But that was impossible. Only airbenders could control wind…

The blonde stopped moving and glared at the firebender. She was panting heavily, then instinctively placed a hand over her left shoulder. "Who are you and where are we now?" she demanded to know.

"The way you boss me around reminds me of someone…" the redhead sighed in exasperation, "My name is Akira from the Fire Nation. Right now, we are residing in a small village of the Water Tribe…"

"The Water Tribe, huh?" she repeated, "Why are you here? Isn't there a war going on? How did you find me here?"

Akira raised an eyebrow, "You're an airbender, aren't you?"

This took the girl by surprise, "What of it?"

"I just never thought I'd see one with my own eyes…" she said with a friendly smile, "They were wiped out awhile back, right? I thought everyone knew that."

The tearfully angry eyes opened wide in shock, "T-the airbenders were… wiped out!? When? How?"

Akira gave the blonde a questioning look, "Over a century ago… Ya'know? When the war first broke out. Fire Nation attacked and the Avatar disappeared, so we haven't had a year of peace since…"

The girl remained quiet for a moment, thinking the story over. "A century ago?" she whispered to herself, "That was when I ran off… He betrayed me… Aang…" Her eyes opened wide in shock. She looked round at the melted ice around her, "Where is Aang!?"

The redhead blinked, "Uh… You've been in that ice for an entire century?"

The blonde fell to her knees and stared at the ground. "I must have been separated from him…" she muttered worriedly, "He must be dead by now… It's been one hundred years…"

Akira looked up in thought, "Lose something?"

"Peepe?" asked the penguin curiously, sitting on her foot.

"This thing?" she asked, lifting her foot and the penguin a few inches into the air.

The blonde shook her head. "No… It's nothing. Um… my flying bison," she lied, "He must have been separated from me during the storm…"

The redhead sent her a serious look, "Which one?"

"Huh?"

"Which storm?" she repeated, "There must have been millions in the past hundred years…"

The new girl glared up at her then sighed. "My name is Mylinnia…" she introduced, "And obviously, I'm the only airbender…"

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Prince Zuko!" called Akira happily, "I've brought you something! I know you'll be VERY pleased!" She paraded cheerfully across the deck of the huge ship and stopped right when she was about to run straight into the Fire Prince.

"Peep!" squealed the penguin from its new place on her shoulder.

"What is THAT?" he asked in annoyance, "And why is it on MY ship?"

Suddenly, it shot a ball of water into Zuko's face. Everyone who witnessed this tried to stifle their laughs out of fear of the young boy. However, this WAS funny.

"Oh! It likes you!" Akira exclaimed happily, "I bet you'll be the best of friends!"

Zuko glared at the small bird as it hopped over to where Iroh was sitting, drinking his tea. It sat comfortably in the old mans lap and sipped up some of his drink.

"Get rid of it!" the Fire Prince ordered.

Akira watched with wide eyes as Iroh stared at the bird in shock. "It drinks tea!" he exclaimed. He then looked at Zuko in disbelief, "How can you rid of something that drinks tea!?"

"It IS cute…" the redhead added, putting a finger to her chin.

"Fine," Zuko settled angrily, glaring at the young girl, "but be forewarned. If it gets in my way, I WILL rid of it."

Akira nodded as the Prince stormed away from her and then ran over to sit with Iroh and her new pet. "To think that he liked you!" she whispered to the penguin as she lifted it into her lap, "Wait until he sees HER!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Days went by slowly and nothing changed on the huge ship that sailed over the icy waters. Well… Nothing except the little penguin that Akira had brought aboard. It slid across the deck on its stomach, tripping people constantly. It ate every fish that was brought aboard and it had the most important job onboard…

Everyone onboard thought it normal that a small penguin ate a lot. Obviously, this proved that none of them had ever had a pet before. To them, the small bird ate the same amount as a human.

Akira picked her newly-found pet up by its waist and raised it to her shoulders. It squealed happily and flapped enthusiastically as it tried to climb onto her head and jump off. The redhead giggled and tossed it gently away from her.

"General Iroh! Iroh!" shouted panicked voices, "We have a problem! The Prince found a stowaway! Hurry!"

Akira's eyes went wide, "Mylinnia…!" She then jolted the side of the ship and hurried below deck. The sight that met her was NOT a pretty one. Everyone was crowded around two people fighting below.

"Peeeep!" squealed the penguin sadly.

The redhead jumped off the ladder and into the crowd, pushing her way through to the middle. There she was… Mylinnia. Right now, she didn't seem to be in a very good situation. She was being held against a large pole by her neck, while Zuko had one of his broadswords pinning her in place.

Two silver eyes scanned the crowd and stopped on the girl that had brought her here. "Akira!" she called, trying to get Zuko to loosen his grip. It worked…

The Prince's attention transferred to the young girl, "So that creature wasn't the only thing you brought on my ship… Why did you hide this from me!?"

Akira stumbled over her words, "I-I didn't mean to! I e-expected you to notice earlier!"

"I told her to!" shouted Mylinnia, "I threatened her! I needed to get offshore!"

"You lying bitch!" Akira gasped.

FLASHBACK

Mylinnia curled into a ball and sat in a corner of Akira's small compartment. She could hear the voices of men outside the door.

"That girl is hiding something from me!" the voice of a younger boy growled, "I expect to find out!"

The blonde slid back behind a small dresser and pulled her knees to her chest. The door to the compartment had opened. Footsteps vibrated in the floor. She could hear steady breathing, then an annoyed sigh. He had turned to walk out.

Mylinnia loosened her grip on her knees and breathed quietly. Suddenly, her foot slipped on the floor and knocked into a nearby chair, pushing it over and causing the boy to enter rapidly into the room.

He glared at the chair and then glanced at where the girl previously hid. As soon as she had made the noise, she had jumped up and held herself onto the ceiling.

"Prince Zuko? Is everything okay?" asked a man outside the door.

"Yes," he replied, turning halfway. However, he stopped and reached a hand to his face, pulling away a golden-blond strand. He stared at it for a moment with narrowed eyes, then spun, aiming his hands at the ceiling, shooting a large blast of fire up.

Mylinnia quickly flipped and jolted out the compartment door, attacking anyone in her way as she struggled to get above deck.

Prince Zuko stepped out of Akira's room and followed the blonde down the corridors before they both ended up in a rather large spacious room crowded with many workers.

Mylinnia stopped and turned to see the Fire Prince approaching. She got into a fighting stance as the air around her twirled and spun. The boy pulled a single sword from its sheath and quickly charged at her.

The blonde dodged and sent a sphere of air spiraling towards him. He shielded with a small amount of fire and dodged the next few attacks. However, one gust of air got close enough to scratch his cheek slightly.

Zuko charged again, causing her to flip over his head, landing behind him. He spun and clenched her neck with his right hand, pinning her with the sword in his left. She moaned slightly and scanned the crowd of people behind him, "Akira!"

The Prince's attention shot towards the other firebender. His grip on Mylinnia's neck loosened slightly, letting her breath again. "So that creature wasn't the only thing you brought on my ship… Why did you hide this from me!?"

The redhead that had suddenly showed up in the middle of the battle, looked around quickly, stumbling over her words, "I-I didn't mean to! I e-expected you to notice earlier!"

"I told her to!" shouted Mylinnia, trying to steal the attention away from the firebender, "I threatened her! I needed to get offshore!"

"You lying bitch!" Akira gasped in shock.

END FLASHBACK

Zuko gave the blonde an interested look and released her, causing her to drop to her knees. "I know what you are, girl…" he growled.

Mylinnia breathed heavily, massaging her neck gently. "What would that be?" she asked in annoyance. This guy was beyond rude.

"Akira," the Prince called, "One hundred years ago, the Avatar was supposed to be born as an airbender. It supposedly disappeared, without any trace…"

"Therefore," Iroh continued, stepping up behind Zuko, "The Avatar is still meant to be an airbender…"

"But there are no more airbenders…" voiced one of the firebenders watching.

"Obviously, you fools weren't watching!" snapped the Prince.

Mylinnia looked at them from under her eyebrows, "So, this has to do with what?"

Iroh gave her a questioning look, "Do you not remember where you came from?"

The blonde shook her head. Playing numb was easier than accidentally saying something to get her killed. "I've no clue…"

"Lock her up!" Prince Zuko ordered hastily, "I'm sure of it. She's the Avatar…"

* * *

_Of course, Zuko has it SOO wrong. Well, that's what obsession gives ya._

_Rini sure does love that penguin… I think I might actually give it a name in the next chapter. Wait. That's a good idea. (shouts) Rini! Review this and tell me what its name should be! There. That worked…_

**_Love.Peace.And all that Bull..._**

**_Myah…_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ancient Riddle

_Myah here!_

_I'm in a hurry, so no notes right now!_

_Disclimer: Take it away birdy! "Peepe Peep pppeeeeeeep!" Translation: No own Avatar. Own Fisssssshhh! HAHA!_

_

* * *

_

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender..._**

**_"Fight for Millennia..."_**

**_Chapter Three: The Ancient Riddle..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Speak with the fire that burns from inside._

_Cry with the tears you struggle to hide._

_Fuse with the earth, body and soul._

_Feel the wind blow, making you whole._

_Fight with the elements, attaining your goals._

_After all this effort, deal your final blow._

_With a tearful end, it is all over, it seems._

_Yet, within this battle, you never did gain dreams._

_And so, hostility continues, driving you forward._

_To encounter the one your heart guides you toward._

_Finally, you see, the path never ends._

_You keep walking, sinking in endless sands._

_Fight with the fire, burning within…_

_Fight with the earth, from which you began…_

_Fight with the untouchable air, lifting your spirits…_

_Fight with the water, it deserves some credits…_

_Fight for eternity, for infinity, for many lifetimes a night…_

_For then you will earn an astounding right._

_Solving this puzzle, deciphering its means…_

_You will find the answer on which immortality leans…_

_Until that day, the heart finds peace…_

_Only three words, three copies, released._

__

Mylinnia had been lying on the cold stone floor for quite some time. Had it been two hours? Or was it three? Anyway, she had lost count. It was pretty hot on a Fire Nation war ship. The floor felt very comfortable, actually.

The sound of footsteps echoing through the corridor made her lift her head attentively. A small black bird slid across the floor, stopping in front of her cell. "Peep!"

"Hey Mylinnia," came Akira's voice as she took her place next to her pet, "Uh… Why're you laying on the floor?"

"It's cold…"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you should stand up then…"

An icy glare was sent her way. "I think this heat has went to your head," she growled, "Now, can you let me out of this cell? I'm hungry, sweating to death, and, to top the cake, I'm so bored that I could start harming myself… Your Prince wouldn't be to happy if something happened to me, would he?"

Akira smirked, "You keep talking like that. It won't get you out of here any faster. The only person Zuko obeys is Iroh, and he hardly ever does that."

"…" Mylinnia then started to hum in annoyance.

"Peep…" squeaked the penguin, looking from the blonde back to her owner and back again, "Peepeeep?"

"What's that things name?"

Akira blinked in surprise. "I-its name?" she repeated, "Well, it…" She glanced at the small bird who squeaked in recognition. "It doesn't have a name…"

"Why not?" Mylinnia asked, "If you're seriously going to keep it around, you cant just call it penguin. It needs to be called by a name… Think on it."

"Uh… Yeah."

"Oh yeah," the blonde started again, "Just don't name it Peep, please. That's a bit… odd."

The redhead practically sweatdropped at this. "Nope, won't do!" she laughed nervously, "It needs something totally unique. Ha ha…"

Mylinnia sighed, "I'd love to help, but, as you see, I'm stuck in this cell. Perhaps if a good friend let me out…"

"It'd be considered treason in the Prince's eyes. Will NOT do." stated Akira wisely, bursting her bubble, "I'll try to talk to Iroh, but I can't promise anything. At all…"

"Yeah," Mylinnia droned in a bored voice, laying her head back down as her 'friend' walked away, "I'll be stuck in this place forever. Greeeeaat…"

The next morning…

"Prince Zuko, please come sit down and have some relaxing tea…" Iroh whined, "You shouldn't worry so much about your subjects."

"It's not the subject I'm worried about!" snapped the Prince, "What if that girl escapes!?"

"Aw!" Akira teased, setting down her tea, "Is big bad Prince Zuko worried?"

"You're on dish duty!" Zuko growled, "You should have some respect towards your superiors! I'm going below deck to interrogate that airbender." With that, Zuko stormed from the room with the redhead sticking out her tongue out at his back s he left.

Iroh gave the young girl a pleading look. "You must know that the more you rebel against him, the harder you will work. You realize how many dishes a day everyone on this ship uses? You will be up all night."

Akira shrugged the comment off. "Well, I can't just let him walk all over me…" she stated obviously, "It's not in my nature, however…" She sent her mentor cute puppy dog eyes, "I wanted to ask you about Mylinnia."

"Ah, the young pupil has become interested in the ways of an airbender… She is quite fascinating, holding her own in a battle with the Prince…" Iroh commented leisurely, "What do you want to ask?"

"I was the one that found and freed her," the redhead explained, "She owes me. If we let her out of the cell, she wont go anywhere. Her home was destroyed and the temperature here is below zero. I doubt she would run away…"

"Oh, I don't know…" the old man muttered, "That would be most unwise. Zuko would never take that sort of advice…"

"From me…" Akira noted, raising an eyebrow, "But if YOU talked to him."

Iroh stood, contemplating this. "I will talk to him, but he is very stubborn…" he murmured, "But meanwhile, you can start on those dishes." With this comment and a last grin, he followed Zuko down into the dungeons.

Later on, (and after many MANY dishes washed) Akira jolted below deck and into the dungeons. Although it was cold outside, it was very hot since it was a ship full of firebenders. She quietly opened the door to the prison hold and listened in.

"It's not like you could go anywhere, even if you wanted to," Zuko's voice spat coldly, "You'd die if you went out into that weather. However, if we dock at a harbor, you will be locked in here with supervision."

Iroh spoke up, "Prince, you wont be giving her complete free reign, will you?"

"Of course not!" he growled, "She will be under the supervision of the first fire bender I lay eyes on."

Three pairs of footsteps echoed in the hall as they started walking towards the doorway to exit. Of course, Akira wasn't budging, hanging on to every last word. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a very pissed off Zuko glaring at the redhead.

Iroh grinned happily, "It looks like our friend will be under the care of Akira. How fortunate."

"How fortunate indeed," the fire Prince growled in agitation, "Why don't you just take your little friend and go!?"

Mylinnia, who was standing nearest to Iroh, smiled nervously. "Hi Akira…"

Akira returned the nervous smile and motioned her from the room with the nod of her head. "Welcome to the first day of torture from the Prince," she mumbled, "In a few hours, you'll be begging to be back in that cell."

That Night…

Mylinnia yawned while walking down the hall. This made a huge gust of wind fly down the corridors, blowing a few guards into walls and knocking things all over the place. The blonde covered her mouth quickly, eyes wide. She'd have to start being more careful around here.

The young airbender turned a corner, avoiding the eyes of the guards in the hall. She then stepped up to a familiar door and opened it. "Zuko told me to come fi…" she stopped in midsentnce when she saw Akira huddled over her desk rereading a rolled out parchment, "Whoops, am I interrupting you?"

"The Prince told you to find me," the redhead muttered in preoccupation, "You're not interrupting if the orders were from him. Come on in…"

"He told me to find you," the blonde retorted, "NOT that I had to stay with you afterwards…"

Akira sent her forward glance, "You shouldn't be so cocky… What happened?"

"Ah, nothing. Just watching while the shirtless Prince trained…"

At this, the redhead laughed, "Oh, I bet you DID notice if he were shirtless or not!"

"Yeah," Mylinnia gasped in mock fascination, "Did you see his abs!? I mean, WOW!" Both girls laughed and the blonde started to explain, "I went in there to look for you and I asked if he could teach me some firebending. Of course, being the on-edge jerk he is, he refused, saying that I'd use his own moves against him. Then, he realized that you weren't around and shouted at me to go find you. Now, I'm here…"

"Oh yeah…" Akira murmured, "You were supposed to be in my care…"

"You forgot that already?"

"Peepe!" squealed the penguin as it hopped on Mylinnia's lap, "Peep! Pee?"

"Uh…" the blonde started, "Peep?" The little penguin ignored her and curled into a little ball, attempting to go to sleep in her lap. Finally, signaling its rest, it started quietly whistling it its slumber.

"Only three words, three copies, released…" came Akira's depressed whisper.

Mylinnia looked up in interest, "And… What's that mean?"

The redhead sighed in aggravation. "I don't know. I was wondering if you could help…" she said truthfully, "It's an ancient scripture. One that was written about a century ago. At the beginning of the war. Supposedly, this is what it was about…"

"But Akira," the blonde murmured, "I don't remember anything from back then…"

"Read it," urged the firebender, "It may jolt some of your memories…" She then shoved the parchment in the airbenders face.

Mylinnia carefully read over it, furrowing her brow with each section of words. "This sounds so familiar…" She then read the last few lines, "You will find the answer on which immortality leans…? It sounds like an analogy hidden inside a phrase and… 'Only three words, three copies, released…' It must mean the scripture. Since the last three words are 'Fight for Millennia…' Three copies of this parchment and it concludes with those words on each one…"

"There were only three copies…" Akira muttered, "I have one, Zuko has another, and the third disappeared years ago…"

"Know what's really funny?" the blonde asked in disbelief, "The very first line, 'Speak with the fire that burns from inside…' My friend used to tell me that when he wanted to help me express my feelings. That's probably where he got it. A real big poet, him…"

Akira narrowed her eyes, "I thought you said you didn't remember anything…"

At this, Mylinnia opened her mouth to speak, failing terribly to stutter out anything. Finally, she sighed. "Okay, you got me…" she confessed, "I can still remember, but that doesn't mean you have to interrogate me."

"I'm not gonna tell Zuko if you at least tell me anything important…"

"There is nothing…" the blonde stated, "I got stuck in some kind of storm when I was out on a walk…"

This was a lie, as Akira guessed. However, she wasn't going to push the subject. "Well, thanks for helping me out a little…"

Mylinnia shrugged and made her way to the door. "By the way, if there's something significant that I'm supposed to tell you, forgive me. I don't know what kind of info you firebending people need." And then, she exited…

FLASHBACK

Akira, at the young age of nine, scanned over the many scrolls in the huge study. She pulled one down, looking over it and quickly putting it back.

"What are you doing in here?" asked the familiar voice of Iroh as he walked up behind her.

"I'm looking for something to read…" she replied looking at another scroll.

"There's a library full of books… You must get out of here in a hurry." Iroh beckoned softly, "This is no place for you to wander."

"Oh! Look at this!" Akira squealed excitedly, "It's a riddle! It might take some time too!"

"Good, now let's… Scram!" They took off running. (Haha)

Once alone in her room, Akira pulled out the scroll. "Well, it's something to pass the time. And I'm sure Prince Zuko will finally appreciate me after this." After many hours examining it, she threw her hands up in frustration. "This is getting me absolutely nowhere." She heard a cough from her doorway, as if someone were trying to get her attention.

"Prince Zuko!" Akira squeaked in a startled voice. "What are you doing here?" She quickly hid the scroll behind her back.

Zuko walked into her room without waiting for her to ask him in. "How are you with riddles?"

"I...do alright." She replied cautiously.

"Good." Zuko replied in amusement. "How about we play a game then?"

Akira narrowed her eyes. "Where are you going with this exactly?"

Zuko glared at the young girl. "How stupid do you think I am! I know you have the other scroll!" He quickly calmed himself seeing Akira's shocked expression.

"I see.." Akira said pulling it from behind her back once more. She then smirked. "Rules Prince Zuko?'

"No help from anyone else." Zuko held up one finger then another. "Your not allowed to even tell anyone else of the scroll." He held up a third finger. "Last rule...You will serve me without question for the sake of me not mentioning to anyone you little ventures in places you should not be."

Akira gulped at this. "But that's..." she started slowly, but stopped at a look from the Prince. "Yes Prince Zuko." She bowed her head in acceptance.

"Good." Zuko smiled slightly and left.

END FLASHBACK

Mylinnia stood above deck, leaning over the rail and watching the watch ripple beneath the large ship. She smiled when she saw Akira's pet penguin slide off the deck, diving into the water, and eating a mouthful of fish.

"What are you grinning about?" came THAT tone.

The blonde simply watched from the corner of her eyes as Prince Zuko stood next to her. She now stared at him through her hair. "What trouble can I possibly get in by smiling?" she asked, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were out to get me…"

"I've been searching for you for most of my life…" he replied quietly, "Of course I've got to keep my eyes on you…"

Mylinnia blushed a crimson red, retreating further behind her hair. "I… uh…"

"Prince!" called a voice, "There's a light!"

Zuko, who had not noticed the airbenders stuttering, was now staring at a bright light in the distance. "I know!" he shouted, "Call my uncle!"

"I'm right here, Prince Zuko…" he interrupted, "Why, hello Mylinnia. Nice evening, isn't it?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Look!" the younger firebender ordered, "That light! We're sailing that way! It wont hurt to make another stop."

Iroh shrugged, "Whatever you say… Mylinnia, would you like some tea?"

The blonde stared out to the distance. Was that the Avatars light? Was her brother really still alive? Ignoring Iroh's question, she asked, "When will we be getting there?"

* * *

_Sorry, I'm in a dreadful Hurry..._

_Please Review!_

_**Love.Peace.And all that Bull...**_

_**Myah...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Roaring Flame, Flowing Breeze

_Mizz Myah'z 'ere!_

_Okay, I'm done with the accent. This chapter is pretty short. But the beginnings of all my stories are short until I make them longer. I've planned the first season of Avatar out already. And, let me tell you, Thank God!_

_Well, this chapter is just some cute stuff followed by a dramatic ending. (grins) My type of ending. Anyway, Enjoy…_

_**Disclaimer: **I now own Zuko's shirt (laughs)… But not Avatar… Yet._

* * *

**Avatar: The Last Airbender…**

"**Fight for Millennia…"**

**Chapter Four: Roaring Flame, Flowing Breeze…**

* * *

Mylinnia walked down a long narrow hallway, listening closely to what was behind each door. Water was running behind one, she could hear a flute being played behind another, and then she heard the moans and groans of men in pain behind another. She gently pushed open that third door to reveal a shirtless Prince fighting with two grown men.

Zuko spun and kicked one man in the chest, making him fly backwards and hit the wall. He then sharply twisted his arms around to face the second man and shot a rather large fireball in his direction, hitting him and making him roughly hit the ground.

The blondes eyes went wide in awe and admiration. She glanced around the room and saw a table to the left of the door which was occupied by Iroh and his cup of tea. The old man caught her eyes with his and motioned her inside.

Zuko was now wiping his face with a towel and continued this down his collar and chest. Mylinnia tore her eyes from the sight and sat down with Iroh when the fire Prince finally noticed her.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked hatefully.

Iroh waved his question aside, "Have you had a nice time Mylinnia? Enjoying the sights and such?"

She flushed a bright red at his questions. He wasn't talking about the sights outside the ship… "Um… Yeah. This ship is wonderful. Have you seen all the snow outside? It's been years since I last saw snow."

"More like centuries…" Zuko growled in agitation, "Now what are you doing scoping out the corridors without Akira!? She's supposed to be watching you!"

"I'm old enough to take care of myself, ya know," the blonde replied casually, "I really don't need a babysitter. If I did, I'd also choose someone older than myself, thank you. You don't really expect her to do anything to me, do you?"

Zuko's face went red in anger as he glared at the girl before him.

"What do you mean, Mylinnia?" Iroh asked, ignoring their petty argument, "You haven't seen snow in years?"

"Oh, it barely snowed much near the Air Nomads," Mylinnia explained, "Me and my brother took a vacation to the Northern Water Tribe a few…" she paused, realizing what she had let slip, "years ago…"

"I thought you couldn't remember anything about your past…" Prince Zuko brought up suspiciously, "How would you remember something like that?"

Mylinnia paused to think, lips ready to stutter out an excuse, but nothing came. She couldn't think of an answer for him. Any answer… "I… I can remember my childhood, but… Uh, the last thing I can remember was sitting in my room and the monks wanted to announce who the Avatar was… Nothing after that."

Iroh smiled, "It doesn't matter, does it Prince Zuko? As long as we have her now, it shouldn't matter what her childhood was like or how she managed to find her way into that iceberg. We are taking her to Fire Nation, are we not?"

"Of course we are!" the Prince snapped, "Right after we examine the light that was spotted last night. We'll sail from there straight to the Nations border."

Mylinnia decided to overlook this part of the conversation. The important thing was that he had believed her. It didn't matter what else they bickered about. Her eyes traveled across the two men that Zuko had knocked out. One of them was stirring. The second had been attacked by fire. He'd be out for awhile…

"Prince?"

Zuko glared angrily at Mylinnia, "What do you want!?"

"You don't have to snap at me!" the blonde growled, "I was just wondering about this training you were working on before I came in…"

"What about it?"

"Firebending… Do you think you could teach me some basics?" she asked quietly, "I've always wanted to try a little…"

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "You could turn on me at anytime. Do you think I'd really teach you my moves so you can use them against me!?"

"I don't think she'd do that," uncle Iroh informed, noting Mylinnia's hurt look, "She agreed to stay here and not run off. Give her at least one lesson."

"I will NOT hand over tactics to the enemy!" the Prince snapped back, "The Avatar will be handed to the Fire Nation in exchange for my warm welcome. I do not have the time nor the patience to teach her how to rebel against the country!"

Iroh opened his mouth to speak when he was stopped by a sudden movement from Mylinnia. She was standing, staring at the ground, and then walked over to the door, opening it slightly. The door suddenly flew open, revealing Akira with her pet penguin on her shoulder, squealing happily.

"Hey, guys!" she exclaimed happily, "What's going on!?" Her grin turned into a frown at the notice of tension in the air, "Don't tell me I walked in on another fight…"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and took a few steps back. "It's none of your business, Akira…" he growled, "Now, Mylinnia, if you're going to fight me, you'd better hurry while I'm still in the mood…"

The blonde turned, obviously shocked at his order. "Uh… okay." She hurried before Zuko and moved into a fighting stance with both of her hands before her.

The next thing she knew, red flames were shooting towards her. She swiftly pulled her arms up, summoning a shield of spinning air, sending the flames in another direction. She then did a cartwheel to the right and sent a jet of wind at him.

Zuko blocked her gust with his strong flames and charged at her. She blocked each of his moves and spun sharply, stopping behind him and blowing him forward with a huge puff of air.

Mylinnia noticed the Prince spin within her air and shoot a strong jet of flames into it. The air, of course, only fueled the fire and ended up coming right towards her. She knew she could dodge to the left, not the right, but would it really be worth it? It seemed as though he was just testing her…

Akira sat next to Iroh and watched in interest while the old man sipped his tea casually.

Mylinnia held her arms up in front of her, stopping most of the flames when she was suddenly slammed into the wall behind her. Zuko held one hand over her throat to keep her down while his other kept a firm hold of her waist.

The blonde gasped for air when she was dropped to the floor.

"You weren't as good as I thought…" Zuko murmured in annoyance, "You could learn some basic firebending and you'd still not compare to me."

Mylinnia smiled in spite of herself. He WAS testing her. He was making sure that she wasn't as strong as he was. He needed to make sure that teaching her some moves wouldn't come back to bite him later. "You really think I can't beat you?"

"Of course not," he replied, "I took it easy on you and still beat you without problem…"

The blonde rolled her eyes when she knew he wasn't looking and made her way over to sit beside Akira. She then looked up at the Prince, following his every movement. He was just picking up his towel again. Sweat shone on the rippling muscles of his chest, outlining his waist and exaggerating his midriff.

"Don't you think it's hot in here?" Iroh asked suddenly, fanning his face with his hand.

Mylinnia rested her chin on her palm, gazing dreamily at Zuko as he finished wiping off. He had the cutest bellybutton… "Yeah… Something's definitely hot in here…"

Akira's eyebrows rose in surprise as she held up a cup of tea to her penguins beak. "Someone's a little lightheaded…"

Iroh chuckled faintly at the penguin, noticing Mylinnia's gaze, but keeping it to himself. "What is the cute birdie's name?" he asked.

"Pepe (peh-pay)," the redhead replied, attention turning to the old man, "She even looks at me if I call her by it. I think she is starting to take a liking to it."

"I don't know why you bother naming that thing," Zuko spat hatefully, coming to join the three at the small table, "It's not like you'll be keeping it. I expect it off my ship when we head North."

"Why!?" Akira snapped back, "Because it doesn't like you maybe!? Reality check! No one does!"

Pepe was suddenly excited by the commotion, flapping its wings and shooting a small fountain of water into the air. Mylinnia quickly blew wind in its direction so the water would hit the bird instead of her. "Peeeeeeeeep!" it squealed in protest and she giggled.

"Hand me my shirt, airbender," the Prince demanded at the blonde as he glared at the penguin.

Mylinnia kicked the shirt under the table. "I don't see it, Zuko… Maybe a maid took it to the laundry."

Akira rolled her eyes and Iroh chuckled.

Silver eyes snapped to glare at them both.

"I'm going to patrol," Zuko stated, standing up and looking to his uncle, then Akira. His golden eyes lingered upon Mylinnia for a moment before his thoughtful look vanished and he stormed from the room.

The airbender's eyes watched him walk away.

"I wonder what's up with him…" a voice pondered aloud, making the blonde jump when she realized Akira and Iroh were still in the room.

"I'd like to know what our Mylinnia is thinking…" the old general noted, smiling knowingly.

"'I don't see it, Zuko. Maybe a maid took it to laundry'?" Akira mocked in a high-pitched voice, holding up the Fire Prince's shirt, "I have a feeling you just like him walking around shirtless."

Mylinnia blinked a few times before she realized that she was blushing cherry red and needed to reply. "I… It's… Umm…" The two firebenders laughed and she tried again after a second, "Seriously, who wouldn't!? He's… attractive. I don't see anything wrong with playing around a little."

"A little!?" Akira laughed, "In your head, you were all over him!" Now she was doubled over and didn't have the breath for words.

Iroh chuckled and grinned at the blond girl, "Perhaps you should give up trying to convince Akira. She's prone to picking fun at the Prince. She is his cousin after all."

"Ah…" Silver eyes then widened, "Wait! What!?"

Akira gave her a weird look, "You didn't know that?"

The old man took this moment to explain after Mylinnia shook her head. "You see, I'm Prince Zuko's uncle and Akira is my daughter. She has certain rights, unlike the rest of the crew."

The blonde thought for a moment. "Isn't his father the Fire Lord then?"

Iroh nodded slowly. "Yes, but we don't speak of his father. Zuko is a tad bit sensitive. They don't exactly have the perfect relationship…"

She stood up and started out the door, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

Later that night…

"Zuko…?"

"PRINCE Zuko to you," he corrected, trying ignoring the airbender as she approached him, "I don't have time to listen to your chatter right now."

Mylinnia halted for a moment. The Fire Prince was watching nothing. He was staring out into oblivious snow and sea. Had that celestial light intrigued him that much? Even when he had his Avatar in captive? "What is so important that you won't listen to me?"

He turned on her, but didn't say a word. She half expected him to shout at her, but… nothing. "I'm listening…"

"Iroh says you need some rest," she explained, avoiding his eyes, "You seem tired and I'm obliged to agree with him. How do you expect to be giving orders when you can't even think right from sleep deprivation?"

"I CAN think right," he retorted, turning his back on her, "Why do you care anyway? I'm only keeping you here until I turn you in to my father."

Mylinnia shivered at the thought then shook it off. "Because I believe you have your reasons," she answered, "I'm on a Fire Nation ship as a prisoner. I've accepted that I'm only going to be locked up, but I figure that being locked up is better than being on the run. I can relax, ignore people that yell at me, and don't have to find food."

"You take this too lightly," Zuko replied, a smirk flitting across his lips, "You have to sit in boredom all day and deal with whatever pain the guards give you."

The airbender shrugged. "Looks like I have no choice. I'm not gonna try to run." She paused and leaned onto the railing of the ship, "By the way, thank you for the spar this afternoon. It brought back some sweet memories…"

Her silver eyes shut and she saw images in her head. She reminisced about her loved one with his beautiful golden eyes boring into hers whenever they snuck out together. How she missed him… But she was here now. She had nothing, so it didn't matter if she was a prisoner or not. Everything she loved was gone…

"What did you remember?" Zuko asked quickly, eyes on her now, "Anything important?"

Mylinnia met his eyes then looked at the floor. "No, just a boy that I used to fight with when I was back home…" She felt sad suddenly. It hit her that the only reason Zuko even paid attention to her was because she was supposedly the Avatar. She looked out into the barren waters.

Was Aang alive? She wondered now. What if Zuko found out that she wasn't the only airbender that had been trapped in an iceberg? What if the celestial light he was following WAS Aang? How would the Prince react when he had to find out which one was the real Avatar? Obviously, since Zuko thought SHE was the Avatar, Aang had never been found. Was he still in the iceberg then? Or had he passed away in secret?

"What's on your mind?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Mylinnia looked back up at the Prince and narrowed her eyes. "I thought you didn't have time to deal with my chatter…"

He rolled his eyes and looked out into the frozen wastelands. "I didn't mean it that way," he explained, "I half expected you to come out here like Akira, rambling on about nothing. But I need to keep tabs on you… I want to know how you think."

"Why? Because I'm the Avatar?"

"Exactly."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Yeah. That sure was a surprise. "Well, I'm depressed, if you're soo curious," she murmured in annoyance, "Everything I had and loved are all gone. So much has changed in one hundred years. My friends and family are dead. My people are wiped out. I have nothing left to really live for."

"Which explains why you don't mind being a prisoner…"

Mylinnia stood up straight and glared at the Prince. "Is that what you were trying to get out of me?"

Zuko's only answer was a smirk. He never even met her eyes.

The blonde sighed heavily. Both teenagers stared out into the snow, not saying a word.

Suddenly, something lit up in the distance. A single firework shot into the air and exploded. The sparks against the sky created a sparkling scene. The airbender gasped, a smile lightly forming on her lips, "It's beautiful…" She paused, "But why would someone be lighting fireworks here?"

"It's a flare," Zuko told her, "A Fire Nation flare." He held up a telescope and peered through, brows furrowed in concentration.

"A Fire Nation flare?" Mylinnia asked, "So what? Is there someone that needs help? How would they know that someone is even sailing out here? Perhaps it was an accident or…" She thought back on Fire Nation booby traps. Flares were a specialty. "Was it a booby trap flare?"

The Fire Prince ignored her. "Akira!" he suddenly called, then turned to a nearby soldier, "Wake my uncle. Tell him there's a bit of a situation."

"What!?" Akira answered, obviously out of breath as she ran towards her superior, "Did you know that I can hear you on the other side of the ship? You really need to chill. You'll lose your voice, yelling like that."

Zuko ignored her, "Take Mylinnia down to the prison hold and keep her there. Make sure she doesn't get out."

The blonde squeaked in surprise, "What!? Why!? What's…!?" She stopped when the Prince glared in her direction, meeting her eyes.

"There's another airbender…" She knew that wasn't a question.

Akira grabbed her arm. "Sorry, Mylinnia," she whispered, "But I can't fight with him when he's like this." She led the airbender across the deck and then below.

Silver eyes watched Zuko until she couldn't see him anymore. She felt like crying. Aang was alive. She had something to live for now. Now… She wouldn't be able to warn her only family that he was about to be captured…

* * *

_Lovely. HE KNOWS!! Blah. Now I get to be locked up… Or do I?_

_Find out what happens in the next chappie! See how I react when my brother and I are reunited again and how Zuko takes me trying to keep the real Avatar from being captured!_

_R&R people!!_

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull...**_

_**Myah Mylinnia…**_


End file.
